You're the One That I Want
You're the One That I Want is a song first heard in "Sibylla's Cave". Riven sang a part of it during a band contest at the Frutti Music Bar to buy some time for Musa and her friends. Lyrics |-|English= Tons of people dancing There is something I can stand 'Cause everything I see you My heart is like cara band No way to explain it Baby, baby I feel so strange Maybe I'm a fool But I swear I don't want to change You're not one of these girls I know you don't lie I'm not one of these guys What else can I say? Baby it's just me and you And now it's done to be two Because I got no answers No reason why 'Cause all that I want Is to hold you sometimes Don't leave my baby Baby don't go I will never leave you alone Now that I can finish this song Honey I need you You're the one that I want I can see you everywhere When I speak I lose a thread You and I when we walk around You're the one is on my hand Every now and then I think I can fly away But I really like you And I want to stay play You're not one of these girls I know you don't lie I'm not one of these guys What else can I say? Baby it's just me and you And now it's done to be two Because I got no answers No reason why 'Cause all that I want Is to hold you sometimes Don't leave my baby Baby don't go I will never leave you alone Now that I can finish this song I got no answers No reason why 'Cause all that I want Is to hold you sometimes Don't leave my baby Baby don't go I will never leave you alone Now that I can finish this song Honey I need you You're the one that I want Hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-hay hee-ho Hee-hay hee-hoo Hay-hee-hay Hee-hay hee-ho Hay-hee-hay I got no answers No reason why 'Cause all that I want Is to hold you sometimes Don't leave my baby Baby don't go I will never leave you alone Now that I can finish this song Honey I need you You're the one that I want |-|Italian= Ho un pensiero fisso Penso sempre solo a te Come sono messo ? Tu sei tutti i miei perché Cuore e batticuore Se ti vedo sono guai Brividi d'amore Sono quelli che mi dai Quante volte ho pensato dai proviamo Quante volte ho gridato Io ti amo Non c'è storia perché Io canto solo di te (Tu, perché ?) Zero risposte, mille perché So solo che ho bisogno di te Dai non andare! Resta con me! Fermati un momento perché Stiamo bene insieme, io e te Sei proprio tu quella giusta per me Sei il mio chiodo fisso Ti cerco se non ci sei Non chiedi permesso Entri in tutti i sogni miei Giro e mi rigiro Che qui non si dorme mai Ogni mio respiro Ha il tuo nome scritto, sai ? Quante volte ho pensato dai proviamo Quante volte ho gridato Io ti amo Non c'è storia perché Io canto solo di te (Tu, perché ?) Zero risposte, mille perché So solo che ho bisogno di te Dai non andare! Resta con me! Fermati un momento perché Stiamo bene insieme, io e te Zero risposte, mille perché So solo che ho bisogno di te Dai non andare! Resta con me! Fermati un momento perché Stiamo bene insieme, io e te Sei proprio tu quella giusta per me Yeah-hay yee-yo Yeah-hay he-hay hee-yo Yeah-hay yee-yo Yeah-hay he-hay hee-ho Yeah-hay yee-yo Yeah-hay he-hay hee-yo Yeah-hay yee-yo Yeah-hay he-hay yeah Yeah-hay yee-yo Yeah-hay he-hay yeah Zero risposte, mille perché So solo che ho bisogno di te Dai non andare! Resta con me! Fermati un momento perché Stiamo bene insieme, io e te Sei proprio tu quella giusta per me Trivia *This song is the first Riven was heard singing. **The second is One to One. **It also is his first solo. *This song is the first one for which a spell for bad singing was cast. *When Riven sang this song it was probably meant for Musa, as she had broken up with him and he still loved her. Videos English Italian Instrumental Coming Soon... Category:Songs Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Couples Category:Riven Category:Musa Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Duets Category:Character Songs